Many network services require an authentication of user devices accessing the services to ensure that the services are accessed by trusted or authorized users. The authentication usually requires users to enter authentication information to log-in to the services. However, users often have different accounts with multiple services and the different accounts are associated with different authentication information. Thus, remembering and entering the different authentication formation for different services are often challenging to the users. Particularly, when a user is on a voice call session with another user, the user may desire to access services immediately without going through an authentication process.
Therefore, there is a need for a system capable of providing a service over a communication session based on an authentication from a voice session.